


A Favor, Captain?

by sleepismyfriend



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asks for a favor, and she wants to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor, Captain?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ddagent).



> Happy Birthday, Kelly!

Flicking a pen between two of her fingers, Sharon Raydor paced back and forth, being sure not to knock over her office chair. Her tidy desk was covered in photos and accounts from last Thursday's shootout, and she was sure that there was something crucial that she was missing. It didn't add up.

After provoked, Ortega from traffic had dislodged his weapon, hitting some punk kid in the shoulder with a .22. The kid would live, albeit it would be several weeks before his full range of motion would return. What made it worse was the fact that the kid's father was one of them. Ramon Guerra had thirty-plus in the Force, a fact that everyone cared to remind her who knew him, especially his scruff of a partner. She knew he was an honorable man and an even better cop, but that still didn't explain his son's actions.

It didn't help that the animosity between the two cops had spread to their colleagues, and it was only Monday. No telling how the work place would be by Friday. Sharon didn't care either way, it was her job to collect the facts, and again, something wasn't adding up.

"Busy, Captain?" Will Pope's voice coming from her doorway was an unusual one, not heard in her department very often. Sharon wondered when she had left her door open, but knew that it really didn't matter one way or the other. He was there now, with a file in his hands and a request on his face.

She knew people better than they thought she did.

"Nature of my job, no doubt, Chief. Please, come in." She motioned to an office chair across her desk, which he accepted. He tossed the case file in his hands on top of the current mess. She raised an eyebrow.

"I need a favor." He leaned back, looking up at her with his hands crossed in front of him.

"I find it hard to believe that you need anything from me." Sharon lowered her eyebrow, and attempted to keep her sarcasm at bay. Conversing with Will Pope was generally a game she could win, except for the occasion in which she had her guard at less than steel.

This however, was not one of those times. Crushing him would be too simple.

"We've got a lead on the Bobby murder. I need access to the crime scene. Well, Major Crimes needs access," he said, straightening in his chair as to not let her see him squirm. Sharon's eyes glossed over as she remembered the details.

James Bobby, a physician from Milwaukee was out running in his sister's neighborhood when he was caught in the gunfire. It was more than obvious from ballistics and accounts that his death had been accidental. However, the gunfire wasn't justified as the police officers in question were shooting at other police officers, who they claim didn't identify themselves.

Sharon leaned forward, placing her palms on the desk.

"My investigation seems fairly open and closed book to me, Chief. Not really sure that Major Crimes needs access to something so simple," she said, staring for a moment before shuffling through random photos and folders. She knew that her notes on the Bobby case were somewhere.

"Maybe that was the case before this morning."

"Really."

"We have a witness who claims that there was a third gunman. Story's panned out so far." Will stood up, seeing the file that she wanted and reaching for it. What he hadn't anticipated was the brush of his hand across hers as it lingered.

Sharon took a step backward, recoiling fast. "Sorry."

"No, that's fine. Perfectly fine," she said, shaking her head. Will then held out the file to her and she took it, thumbing through it. She knew the facts by heart, but her curiosity was more than peaked at this sudden revelation. "That puts a substantial spin on things, you realize that, right? If we add that testimony, it sure as hell changes things for the officers involved."

"That's our thought."

"So, by you needing access, you mean Brenda and her team wants a look to see what kind of needle in a haystack they can find, correct?" Sharon tilted her head. Will sighed before answering.

"Look, I just try to keep the peace around here," he said, putting his hands up. "Can't have one colleague killing the other, can we? Just think of that paperwork."

"Personally, I don't feel like serving ten to twenty for winning said killing." Sharon stuck the file under her arms as she crossed them. "Especially not for one Deputy Chief."

"Is that a yes?"

"I'll look over where we stand, and get back to you." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, feeling the imaginary weight of it as a distraction. She wanted to say yes, and make his day a bit easier. Brenda was a complete thorn in that line of thinking.

"Ever considered a career in politics, Captain?"

"You really just have no idea." A smug smirk appeared.

"I might." Will smiled back. She found it strange that they were smiling at each other, but it made for a different line of thinking.

"On second thought," she said, tilting her head back and narrowing her eyes. "She can have the crime scene. Consider it a freebie."

Sharon came around, leaning against her desk as she handed the file back to him. He thumbed through it for a second before looking her dead in the eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is just not that easy?"

"Because you underestimate my powers, Chief."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, maybe I need to learn how to better estimate." His voice lowered, and Sharon felt her stance shift considerably. It wouldn't do any good for her to let him see her squirm either.

"Hmm, yes."

"Thank you." He nodded off to her with the file in his hands, and she sighed as he turned to leave her office. It wasn't everyday that he came to see her, and she was learning her way around things. Namely the giant thing known as Brenda.

"Anytime."


End file.
